


Like A Spell

by Lil_Lottie



Series: Love and Things [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Mostly Fluff, Post BotFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lottie/pseuds/Lil_Lottie
Summary: Fili is definitely not jealous of whatever is going on between Kili and Tauriel.
Relationships: Fíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)
Series: Love and Things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646227
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Like A Spell

Fili watched his brother as he went up the she-elf, placed the stone in her hand and called her “amralime”. It burned in the back of his throat—the jealousy—she was gorgeous and he thought it was typical that someone had chosen his younger brother over him again. He thought for a second that her eyes had flickered to him, and that only hurt more. Did she know? He couldn’t help but laugh. He shouldn’t care. He doesn’t care. 

He does care.

—

Then Kili grabbed his shoulder on the boat after Fili was spending the last who knows how long avoiding his brother’s gaze. His eyes snapped over to Kili’s who looked concerned and Fili felt horrible for letting himself feel animosity towards his brother over an elf. 

“Fili, what’s the matter?” 

Fili chewed on his bottom lip before answering, “The elf.” And it wasn’t a lie but also not the whole truth. He looked away from his brother and Kili withdrew his hand from Fili’s shoulder. 

“If you’re concerned I’m going to get my heart broken, I won’t. There’s something about her. I’ve never felt like this about anyone,” Kili paused for a second and lowered his voice, “Please don’t tell Thorin.”

Fili pursed his lips, “Not a word.”

—

_Kili was still asleep in the makeshift bed they made for him in Bard’s house. The she-elf sitting next to Fili did everything she could to heal Kili and Fili couldn’t be more grateful. Fili hated that he felt worried that she looked tired. He didn’t know much about the elves but he did know they rarely got tired or needed rest._

_The redhead sat back in her chair and crossed her arms against her chest, staring down at the sleeping brown haired dwarf in front of her. All was quiet for everyone in the house had started to drift off to sleep and the silence was starting to feel constricting._

_“Thank you for saving my brother,” Fili said finally. For the first time the elf looked at him, really looked at him, and her lips pulled up into a very small smile._

_“No matter what my prince commanded, there was no way I was going to let him die when I could do something to save him.”_

_Tauriel didn’t look back at Kili and instead held his gaze, brown eyes boring into his own. He wondered if all elves had such an intensity to them or if she was the only one. He admired it, and found himself getting sucked into her presence and leaning in ever so slightly._

_“Your prince doesn’t seem like the nicest person,” Fili hoped he wasn’t too forward. He couldn’t jeopardize whatever this was… whatever his brother had with her… Kili would never forgive him._

_Tauriel let out a breath and her eyes sparkled ever so slightly. Fili wondered if he got her to laugh and he felt his heart flutter in his chest._

_“I’ve known Legolas for a thousand years and he is my closest friend. He’s not usually like this.”_

_It wasn’t what Fili had expected but he was pleased she didn’t seem to take offense at his comment but it seemed she wished to say no more about him._

_The silence returned but they didn’t look away from each other. Fili felt his mouth run dry. He wanted to say something, anything, but he was afraid to open his mouth._

_There was a beat. And then another. Tauriel was about to turn her head away and then Fili spoke, “You should go. Leave this city. My kin will be at the mountain any minute if they’re not there already and I fear they will wake the dragon.”_

_Tauriel then did something Fili didn't expect, she took his hand and squeezed it, “I do not wish to leave you,” Fili thought her cheeks gained a faint redness, “and your brother. I am needed here, no matter our fate.”_

_Kili began to stir and it seemed whatever spell between the two of them was broken._

—

Days turned into weeks before Fili was finally able to stand, to move, to live. He thought for sure he was dead after what Azog did to him—it felt like a nightmare that he couldn’t wake up from. 

Now he was allowed to leave the rooms he was moved into in the mountain, the nurse said he’d be fine on his own, and walked and walked until he found the broken front gates. He stared out at the burned, brown expanse in front of him, still blood stained from the battle that was still too fresh in everyone’s minds. 

And now, in this temporary peace Fili found himself in, he let his mind wander to Tauriel. He missed her, he wasn’t afraid to admit it to himself. He missed her fire red hair and the easy grin on her face and the way her eyebrows raised ever so slightly at his antics—at Kili’s antics—and his heart sank. She was probably with Kili now at his bedside. Kili had only woken up a few days ago and the nurses were very afraid he wouldn’t wake up at all. It was such a relief when Fili heard the news that his brother lived. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to continue on in this world without him. When he went to see Kili, there was no sign of Tauriel but Kili didn’t ask about her so Fili didn’t bring her up no matter how much he wanted. The odd thing though, was that Legolas had been hanging around Kili’s rooms looking more concerned than Fili thought he should be. He didn’t ask about that either. 

Fili would’ve been lost in his thoughts for a while but he heard a gentle clearing of a throat behind him and he turned around. A very familiar she-elf was standing not too far away, giving Fili one of her easy smiles he was so fond of. 

“Tauriel, what do I owe this pleasure?”

Tauriel’s grin widened and Fili wondered if her loud exhale was supposed to be a laugh. He tried to ignore the way his heartbeat quickened. 

“You owe nothing, dwarf, or should I say my prince?” She gave him a shallow but mocking bow. Fili couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“No, no formalities Tauriel, not after everything we’ve been through.”

Tauriel said nothing as she stepped closer, pulling Fili’s hand into hers. It was very intimate, very surprising, and Fili hoped his face didn’t turn too red. 

“I am glad to see you well, Fili. I was worried you and Kili wouldn’t pull through.” 

Fili gave a nod for he wasn’t sure what else to do in this situation. She focused on him like nothing else mattered, her eyes once again boring into his, this time it seemed like she was expecting something—wanting something. Fili wasn’t sure what to do. 

“I take it you’ve seen my brother.”

“I have. There was something we needed to discuss.”

Fili sighed. Part of him didn’t want to know what they discussed. Marriage plans perhaps? His stomach churned at the thought. 

Tauriel spoke up again, “I told him our relationship wouldn't work out and he understood. He even felt the same way.”

Caught off guard, Fili looked at Tauriel bewildered, “And what caused this change of heart?”

If it was possible, Tauriel took a step closer to him, “There was someone else. I just hope he feels the same.”

Fili thought that was wonderfully—and annoyingly—ambiguous and he opened his mouth, intending to respond but was quickly stopped by Tauriel pressing her lips against his. The dwarf froze, barely processing what was happening. It took a few seconds and then Fili was kissing back, bringing his hands to Tauriel’s face. 

The kiss was broken much too soon in Fili’s opinion but when Fili saw that look in Tauriel’s eyes, he knew that there was a promise of later and Fili could live with that. “I can assure you, Tauriel, he very much feels the same.” And he pulled Tauriel in for another kiss.


End file.
